


Partners 2

by SinfullySimple



Series: Partners [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BigBrother!Len, Child Abuse, Implied Brother and Sister Taing Shower Together, Lot's of fluff, Young!Len, Young!Mick, young!lisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfullySimple/pseuds/SinfullySimple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Lenard and Mick have escaped from prison, what do they do now? Well, Len knows that he is deffenitlally not leaving his sister behind to the mercy of their father, so they head to the Snart house. What they find there is not exactly what they were expecting. Then when there dad comes home, can they escape? Read and Review! :) Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Thanks so much for everyone who left Kudos and comments on the first story in this seiries! It means alot! Please fell free to leave them again, and check out my other stories. Thanks! Enjoy!

Sirens roared as kids ran wild, trying to escape through the winding halls of the Detention Center. Then, in all of the chaos, two people walked calmly out.  
Lenard Snart and Mick Rory, both fourteen years old, had just caused the biggest breakout in the history of the Central City Detention Center, and were walking free. 

As soon as they could, they ditched the light blue prison cloths, and got in more normal cloths. Lenard got black basketball shorts and a blue t-shirt while Mick got khaki shorts and a red t-shirt. Then they headed to the Snart house. First thing was first, they needed supplies, and Lenard’s little sister Lisa. He wasn’t about to leave her to their father’s mercy. Who, they found out, was out of state on a job and wouldn’t be home for another two weeks.

“Lisa?” Lenard called out as he and Mick entered the house. 

A young girl, probably around ten, came around the corner banishing cutting knife from the kitchen. She had shoulder length brown hair, and light blue eyes. Her hair was a mess, as were her cloths, and she was covered in blood. “H-how are you?....”

Lenard’s eyes widened at the site of his sister before his face grew hard. She looked like she hadn’t eaten or bathed in a month. Which she probably hasn’t considering how their father is. “What happened?” He asked as gently as he could, clenching and unclenching his fist in anger. 

“Who’s he?” She asked, ignoring his question and flicking the knife in Mick’s direction. 

“Lisa meet Mick. Mick meet Lisa. He helped me escape.” 

She nodded and slowly started to lower the knife, still unable to not be on alert after so long. Then the knife suddenly dropped from her now limp hand, and she rushed at her bother, wrapping her arms tight around him, hugging him tightly. 

Len hugged her back just as fiercely, needing to make sure that the only person he cared about in this world was ok. “It’s alright now.” He comforted her. “Everything is going to be ok now. We’re going to get out of here. Now,” He said, pushing her back to arm’s length. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” There was so much blood and grim on her that he couldn’t tell if the blood was actually fresh. “I could use a shower anyways.” He turned to look at Mick who looked a little uncomfortable. If there was one thing that Len had learned in their short time as partners, it was that Mick didn’t do touchy feely stuff. “There’s a fireplace in the living room. We won’t be long. Just try not to burn the house down.” Mick nodded, already heading that way.

Lenard turned back to Lisa. “Let’s go. We can’t leave him alone with fire for too long.” 

 

Fifteen minutes later both Snart kids were clean, and walking down the stairs where they found Mick waiting for them. “I did some exploring and found three cameras that I crushed, and a hidden cupboard. The cupboard needs a key code though.”

“38717” Lisa said. 

They both turned to look her. “Nice going sis.” Lenard praised. “You’re getting better.” Lisa smiled at him proudly. Making her bother happy was always nice. He worried about her too much. 

“That’s going to be where he keeps the extra cash in the house.” Lenny continued, pulling Lisa out of her thinking. “We need to get that then get out of here.” He looked at Mick and Lisa, making sure that they understood what needed to be done. Then he saw Lisa shift uncomfortably, rolling her shoulder back. It was then that he noticed a sliver of blood slowly rolling down her shoulder and onto her chest. He cursed himself in his head for not noticing it earlier and went over to her, pushing the collar of her t-shirt back, reveling a huge, deep cut right along the top of her should be her neck. Had it had gone a couple inches up, and nothing was done about it she would have bled out. “What happened? How long ago was it? Has it been cleaned?”

“Calm down Len.” Lisa said, pushing his hand away and pulling her collar back up. “It’s nothing.”

“Nothing my butt.” He muttered before turning to Mick. “Can you go get the cash?” Mick rolled his eyes, but went anyway, not wanting to be around for the sibling banter anymore. The Snart siblings watched him go.

Then, as soon as Mick was around the corner, Lenard turned to his sister. “Now, let me look at it, and quick playing tough girl.” Lisa sighed, knowing she was fighting a losing battle, and pulled back her collar, allowing him to look at the cut. 

“Dad did it right before he left. I didn’t know he had people over, and I came downstairs. After everyone was gone, he came after me for interrupting his business.”

Len closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He himself had been in that position multiply times. When he opened his eyes again his face was hard and his ice blue eyes sharp. “How long ago?” He asked.

Lisa looked down. “About a week ago. I-I didn’t know what to do with it other than to try and keep it clean. I couldn’t bandage it myself so…” 

Lenard looked at the wound closer, trying to see if it was infected. “It doesn’t look like it’s infected. You’re lucky in that sense, but I need to bandage it up. I’m assuming it got washed in the shower?” Lisa nodded as Mick walked back in. “Did you see how much money was there?” Lenard asked, turning to look at him. 

“No, but it has to be close to $10,000. Is she ok?” He asked, indicating Lisa. 

“She is fine.” Lisa answered. “She is also right here and perfectly capable of answering for herself.” 

Mick stared at her, then turned to Len again. “I like her.” He said before walking back to the living room. 

Lenard rolled his eyes and turned back to his sister. “Let’s go upstairs and get you-“ He was interrupted by the front door opening, and a voice calling out. A voice that sent shivers down both his and Lisa’s backs. 

“Lisa! I’m home! I hope you have dinner waiting!” 

There dad was home.


End file.
